tngamingfandomcom-20200213-history
PvP
Page Created by NobleCross 'What is PvPing?' PvPing, or Player versus Player, is when a player, sometimes on a team of players, aims to defeat or kill another player or team of players. They may use weapons, traps, enviromental objects, throwable objects, or help themselves using healing potions. 'Weapons' When PvPing, you want to be equiped with the fiercest weapons. Ranged weapons Bow & arrow: Hallowed Repeater + Cursed Arrows/Holy Arrows - Devastatingly powerful shots & ammo. Gun & ammo: Megashark + Cursed Bullets/Crystal Bullets - A combo that becomes one of the highest damage per strike guns in the game. Flamethrower: Flamethrower + Gel - A powerful close-ranged piercing weapon that uses cheap ammo. Melee weapons Sword: Excalibur - Highest damage output in the game... if you can keep hitting your opponent. With the right preparation, it'll dish out 2-3 hit kills! Flail: The Dao of Pow - Confusion can seriously mess up enemy players. Lance: Gungnir - Good reach, decent damage. Boomerang:Light Disc - Strong 'ranged' weapon; up to 5 can be stacked. Magic weapons ' Magic 1: Crystal Storm - Generally Magic equivalent of Megashark. Magic 2: Rainbow Rod - High damage, accurate. Magic 3: Magical Harp - Great in confined spaces such as a base. Magic 4: Cursed Flames - Bouncing, pierces up to 2. Great for heavy hits against groups of players. May also be used for ricochet hits similar to meteor shot to wipe out enemies safely. Can also quickly reveal any invisible target. Magic 5: Laser Rifle - Similar to that of the Crystal Storm with piercing projectiles as well as projectiles always maintaining the same speed. 'Armor Your armor is one of the major aspects of PvPing. Molten armor: The highest pre-hardmode defense set with a base defense of 25 Jungle armor: This set grants the player base 13 defense, an additional max 60 Mana, and 9% magic critical chance boost. Necro armor: This set grants 16 defense. Shadow armor: This set grants the player +21% increased melee speed and 19 base defense. Meteor armor: The weakest of the advanced armor, this set grants the player a mere base 10 defense, however it increases magic damage by +15%. Cobalt armor: Cobalt is the weakest of the Hardmode armors, but, if using the helmet, has more defense than even Molten armor. Mythril armor: Mythril armor has the same class system as Cobalt, but each hat's effects are stronger, and the total set's defense is higher. A very good choice when available. Adamantite armor: Adamantite is a very powerful armor set, second best in the game. Its defense is huge and its class based hat bonuses are good, as well. Good for any player in the heat of battle. Hallowed armor: Hallowed armor is the best armor in the game, with a whopping 50 defense with the Hallowed Mask. 'Combat' ' Feral Claws': Effectively increases damage per strike by 12%. ' Ranger Emblem': An overall 'class' weapon for players that use mainly bows or guns, it increases damage by 15%. ' Warrior Emblem:' An overall 'class' weapon for players that use mainly melee weapons, it increases damage by 15%. ' Sorcerer Emblem': And overall 'class' weapon for players that use main magic weapons, it increases damage by 15%. ' Star Cloak: '''A good accessory that doubles as a weapon in close quarters. It causes stars to fall (30 damage each) when you are hurt by any source, including drowning, damaging enemies close to you. ' Titan Glove:' Increases knockback by a whopping 70%, bumping many weapons up to "insane" knockback, which is great for driving enemies back. It also works on ranged weapons and spells. ' Band of Starpower': Increases max Mana by 20, very useful for anyone who uses lots of magic attacks. 'Movement' ' Anklet of the wind: Useful for characters that want to get in and out of combat faster and have a eaiser time dodging or chasing people down. ''' Cloud in a bottle: Useful for changing direction easier in midair, dodging projectiles while in the air, or gaining a slight extra amount of time before hitting the ground while falling ' Rocket Boots: '''Very usefil as they do not drain any mana so spell casters can use them much more efficiently, effectively giving them a better jump then cloud in a bottle or shiny red balloon. ' Shiny Red Balloon:' Increases jump height, thus also increasing length of gaps one can jump. Shiny Red Balloon's jmup is higher than cloud in a bottle's double jump. ' ' ' Demon wings or Angel wings: Allows flight for a short time and prevents fall damage, it also can slow falling when the jump key is held. ''' Cloud in a Balloon: Has the effects of the Shiny Red Balloon and the Cloud in a Bottle. Combined with Rocket boots or demon/angel wings, it allows for massive heights to be reached. ' Neptune's shells:' Lets you have full speed underwater, lets you breathe underwater and gives you infinite swimming. (does not work in lava) 'Regenerative ' ' Philosopher's Stone:' The philosopher's stone is useful to players with weaker armor, who take lots of damage, or are melee users, as they will often be in the middle of fighting. It reduces potion sickness by 15 seconds, for a total of 45 seconds. ' Nature's Gift:' Since it slightly reduces mana consumption, it is best if used by someone who relies mostly on magic attacks: It's effects, if stacked with band of starpower and Jungle armor's bonuses, can male it easy to spam powerful spells with little to no recovery time. ' Mana Flower:' the mana Flower provides an even larger bonus to mana consumption than the Nature's Gift. ' Band of Regeneration:' 'While equipped, it regenerates 0.5 Health every second, even when the player is moving or being attacked (whereas the player's natural health regeneration slows or stops during those times). The Band or Regeneration is highly recommended when PvPing. 'Buffs Gills Potion / Spelunker Potion / Battle Potion /: Not worth the slot as far as PvP goes. Water Walking Potion: It doesn't provide any direct advantage, but as it can be used to cross water and lava pools fast and safely it can give someone an edge in aquatic combat, as anyone else that falls in will be considerably slowed down. Featherfall Potion: Can actually be useful for mobile characters, as it also increases jump height and negates fall damage. Not always recommended, as you are more vulnerable to knockback when using it. Obsidian Skin Potion: Good idea to carry on you in-case of lava trap. ' Regeneration Potion:' Decent for combat as it is equivalent to 4 bands of regeneration, lasts 5 minutes and is easy to craft, regenerating nearly as much HP as six Healing Potions would over time. ' Swiftness Potion:' Good for the speed loving type, it offers 25% movement speed boost. ' Ironskin Potion:' Reduces 4 damage per hit; is a highly advisable buff for use in PvP. ' Mana Regeneration Potion/ Magic Power Potion:' Useful for spell-casters. ' Invisibility Potion: '''To actually become invisible with this potion, a player would either be required to remove all armor or to wear the full set of familiar clothes in the social slot (which is much wiser). Wings also should not be equipped, since they will be visible. There is a great benefit in being able to move around without being seen, although your weapon can be seen when you use it. ' Thorns Potion:' When you are attacked, this potion deals 1/3 of the resulting damage back to your attacker! They'll be beating themselves up! However, only a viable option for players who plan on dueling with melee very often as it does not affect people who attack you with a ranged weapon. ' Archery Potion:' Only use if you plan on using a bow as your main weapon. This is usually a bad strategy as high tier guns are far more effective than high tier bows. ' Hunter Potion:' Good to avoid sneak attacks. ' Gravitation Potion:'''The most effective way of reaching high places and evading enemies. However, it is the most difficult buff to create. Choose your equipment wisly and you can become a PvP god! NobleCross (talk) 06:41, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Tutorials and Guides